I'm the genius of the lamp and you've got one wish
by ProfessorSong-reilin
Summary: What if you met a genius and could realize one wish? Well maybe...


I am the genius of the lamp and you've got one wish…

Prima avvertenza per l'uso: La storia che state iniziando a leggere vi sembrerà assurda, il frutto di una mente malata e perversa a cui l'aver calcolato troppi integrali definiti ha finito per risultare letale… chi vuole fermarsi faccia ora, oppure… poi non si venga a lamentare con me che non lo avevo avvertito!  
Seconda avvertenza per l'uso: Alcuni potrebbero non concordare con quanto verrà scritto qui di seguito: se capiterà di urtare la sensibilità o i convincimenti di alcuno di voi, oh miei cari lettori, vi prego di scusarmi, ma questo è uno dei tanti modi in cui io vedo i personaggi di Saiyuki, dunque perdonate questa povera pazza ed abbiate pietà del suo disastroso stato mentale!  
Terza ed ultima avvertenza per l'uso: Questa storia è stata concepita e parzialmente scritta circa cinque anni fa, ai tempi dell'università… In seguito, gli impegni lavorativi mi hanno costretto ad accantonare questa mia passione, ma ora che sono rimasta senza lavoro, su esortazione della mia amica Anna, ho ripreso a scrivere. E' probabile che notiate dunque la sovrapposizione di due diversi stili narrativi: è passato un lustro dalla prima stesura della mia fanfic, quindi penso sia normale una evoluzione (mi auguro non una involuzione)… Spero tanto che essa sia di vostro gradimento… BUONA LETTURA!

CHAPTER ONE: GRANT MY DESIRE(S)

Parlami  
Il tuo silenzio guarda dentro  
Non resisterò

E' un attimo,  
Nel tuo vuoto sento che  
io non ce la farò

Walk on by  
You walk on by

Wondering why

Wandering from you  
Falling at your side  
Wandering from you  
Healing my desire

Stumbling in your soul  
Give yourself to me  
Hurting your desire  
Healing mine

Slegami  
Dal mio rimorso,  
sei diverso  
mentre muoio e poi  
risorgo dentro te

Finché vivrò  
ricordarti così  
sarà una colpa eterna su di me

Walk on by  
You walk on by

Wondering why

Wandering from you  
Falling at your side  
Wandering from you  
Healing my desire

Stumbling in your soul  
Give yourself to me  
Hurting your desire  
Healing my…

Wandering from you…falling at your side…  
Wandering from you… healing my desire…  
Stumbling in your soul… give yourself to me...  
Hurting my desire…healing my… healing my… healing my… healing my… eyes out…  
healing my… healing my… healing my… healing my… heart out…

Comalies – Lacuna Coil-

27 marzo 2003, ore 16:09  
Prima di sparire definitivamente dal mondo reale, desidero lasciare a tutti voi che leggerete questa lettera un ricordo di me e, raccontandovi la mia avventura, sperare di restare nel cuore di qualcuno di voi…mi auguro davvero che qualche anima pia riesca a conservare in un angolo della propria memoria l'immagine di una dinamica studentessa universitaria con la testa perennemente fra le nuvole, che da un giorno all'altro si è trovata a vivere in un mondo che mai avrebbe creduto potesse esistere!  
Ecco cosa accadde:  
Sono al centro commerciale con mia sorella quando d'un tratto, passando davanti alla vetrina di un negozio di articoli sportivi noto un bellissimo paio di scarpe di una marca pubblicizzata da un genio (NdR: mi riferisco allo spot televisivo delle Puma, che in quegli anni narrava di un genio che compariva per esaudire un desiderio non appena si indossavano un paio di Puma. Questo del genio delle Puma è solo un espediente che non toglie nulla alla comprensione della storia che si svolgerà qui in avanti… ad ogni modo ecco il link dello spot in questione:);con piacere – anche del mio portafogli! -, noto che il loro prezzo è insolitamente basso, così entro e chiedo al commesso di poterle misurare. Il ragazzo mi guarda con aria strana, poi mi chiede:E' sicura di volere proprio questo paio qui, vede, non vorrei le accadesse qualcosa!. Io, mentre entro nel camerino (ma perché, da quand'è che le scarpe si provano nei camerini? NdR) per provarmi le scarpe gli rispondo: Cosa mai mi potrà accadere? Voglio queste scarpe a qualunque costo!.  
Mia sorella è accanto a me, infilo la prima scarpa, poi l'altra: d'improvviso una nebbia rosa invade il camerino e una musica reggae rimbomba nelle nostre orecchie! Ecco apparire un uomo: dalle sue sembianze e dal suo abbigliamento sembra il figlio segreto di Bob Marley, costui avanza verso di me con andatura molleggiata, e con voce suadente mi dice: I am the genius of the lamp, and you've got one wish!. Io rimango a bocca aperta, stupita e pepplessa, anzi più stupita che pepplessa (alla Diego Abatantuono!), mia sorella già sta rosicando per la mia fortuna sfacciata, ma improvvisamente riesco a scuotermi dal mio torpore e la lucida e spietata mente della brillante studentessa di Economia Aziendale ha la meglio, e così usando lo specchio del camerino a mo' di lavagna ed il mio rossetto come un gesso, inizio a scrivere formule su formule per convincere il genio ad esaudire due desideri: uno per me, e l'altro per la mia sorellina! Il genio è esitante, ma io gli do il colpo di grazia illustrandogli la complessa dimostrazione del teorema di Torricelli-Barrow, e così la partita è vinta!  
Allora, mie crudeli padrone, cosa volete?. Anna (my sister) è tutta agitata,e senza aspettare un secondo in più grida:Voglio diventare la mogliettina di Sha Gojyo!. Il genio schiocca le dita e mia sorella scompare in una nuvola di fumo rossa! Io rimango allibita, la salivazione azzerata, riesco a farfugliare solo qualche parola:Ma davvero… davvero… non dirmi che ora lei è veramente… no, è impossibile!. Il genio mi rivolge uno sguardo divertito ed esclama a gran voce:Nulla mi è impossibile, avanti cosa comandi? Datti una mossa che fra poco inizia Beyblade in tv, e non me lo voglio perdere!.  
Io non ho più dubbi: ciò che voglio lo so, l' ho sempre saputo da settembre- ottobre 2002 a questa parte, così tutto d'un fiato dico: Voglio diventare la donna di Genjo Sanzo. Il genio rimane scioccato, è diventato talmente pallido che ora mi sembra di avere davanti a me il sosia di Michael Jackson! Il suo corpo è scosso da brividi e con un filo di voce mi chiede:Sei sicura, se ci vuoi ripensare… guarda, faccio finta di non aver sentito!.  
Ma cos'avete oggi, tutti a chiedermi se sono sicura di quello che faccio! Certo che lo sono! Io non desidero altro che stare al fianco di Sanzo!.  
Ah sì, in questo caso… contenta tu! Fatti forza! Mi dispiace, non meritavi un destino così crudele… ma del resto l' hai scelto tu stessa! Buona fortuna, ne avrai bisogno!, queste sono state le ultime parole che ho udito prima di avvertire uno schiocco di dita…

Ed eccomi qui, ho un fortissimo mal di testa: come sono arrivata in questo posto? Dove mi trovo? Guardandomi attorno capisco di essere nella cucina di una casa giapponese, indosso un abitino alla coreana di colore rosso, ma la cosa più strana è che mi sento… in 2D ( Non sarò mica finita in un manga?, mi chiedo…).  
Mentre sono tutta intenta a cucinare…degli spaghetti alla carbonara (!), sento provenire dal corridoio dei passi di qualcuno che, in ciabatte, si sta svogliatamente dirigendo verso la cucina… la porta si spalanca e… stupore, estasi mistica, incredulità: davanti a me ho Sanzo, appena uscito dalla doccia, tutto grondante d'acqua, e vestito unicamente con un asciugamano bianco che gli cinge la vita… i miei ormoni sono ormai del tutto fuori dal mio controllo, le gambe mi tremano fortissimo, gli occhi spalancati, increduli… non riesco a parlare, sono tutta un tremore…  
Il bonzo apre il frigorifero, prende una lattina di birra (Asahi, ovviamente!), la apre ed inizia a berla di gusto, ignorando totalmente la mia presenza! Io ho già la lacrimuccia "alla Rosalie" (Do you know "Versailles no Bara"?) che penzola incerta dai miei occhi, quando lui si rivolge verso di me, mi squadra dall'alto in basso e mi dice con aria di sufficienza:Mh… Dunque sei tu quella che mi ha mandato lo sponsor? Beh, stasera abbiamo ospiti, vedi di darti una mossa con queste pentole!.  
Va…va bene…, sono le uniche parole che riesco ad articolare, mentre per l'emozione il mestolo che ho in mano mi cade su un piede, facendomi vedere le stelline dorate!  
Mi metto tutta allegra ai fornelli: probabilmente gli ospiti di cui parla Sanzo sono Hakkai, Gojyo e Goku… Mi chiedo come stia mia sorella, cosa stia facendo (anche se essendo lei una bella figliola, conoscendo Gojyo, non devo faticare molto a capire in quali attività possa essere intenta!… BEATA LEI!)…  
…Un momento… stasera fra i presenti ci sarà… Goku… oh, no! Ciò che sto preparando non gli basterà neanche come antipasto! Povera me! Così cerco una pentola, la più grande che trovo, tipo quella che usa mia madre per cuocere gli zamponi per il veglione di Capodanno, ci metto dentro tutti i pacchi di spaghetti che ho in casa…  
Insomma, comincio a cucinare una cena che potrebbe sfamare un'orda di Unni famelici… e mentre tutto cuoce e la tavola è imbandita, vado nella mia camera da letto per cambiarmi d'abito, e ne approfitto per curiosare un po'! Un brivido di emozione mi attraversa la schiena quando poso lo sguardo sul letto: eh, eh… tra qualche ora là sopra… trascorrerò la mia prima notte col bonzo corrotto! Sono davvero impaziente e curiosa!  
Apro l'armadio per cercare dove sono stati messi i miei abiti… invece trovo gli abiti di Sanzo… per lo più ci sono camicie di colori sgargianti e completi di pelle nera…  
Si può sapere cosa diamine stai facendo? Quella è la mia parte dell'armadio!, tuona alle mie spalle il biondino, poi guardando il contenuto del suo armadio, si vergogna , e cerca di giustificarsi:Io la detesto la pelle! Davvero, preferirei indossare una t-shirt e un paio di jeans, ma a quella maniaca di Kazuya Minekura piaccio vestito di pelle, ed io non posso far nulla per ribellarmi al volere della mia creatrice, altrimenti quella prende la gomma e mi cancella per sempre: queste sono le dure regole che vigono qui a Minekura-city… piuttosto, vediamo come ha deciso di vestire te…, apre un mio cassetto e tira fuori la prima cosa che si trova in mano e cioè… un provocante tanga color rosa! Appena se ne rende conto, lo lancia via come se scottasse, ed in evidentissimo imbarazzo borbotta:Che situazione assurda! Io esco: devo prendere una boccata d'aria fresca!. Io approfitto dell' assenza del mio "uomo" (?) per fare una bella doccia e mettermi tutta in tiro per la serata…  
Ecco… ora sono a posto! Mi sono infilata uno yukata color del cielo con sopra disegnati tanti fiorellini di ciliegio, l'obi scarlatto che mi stringe la vita mi da un po' fastidio, ma va bene così!  
Il bonzo corrotto è rientrato: l' ho sentito sbattere la porta di casa… che modi! Eppure è un monaco!  
Sono nel salone che mi do da fare con gli ultimi preparativi, lui mi passa affianco con la solita aria svogliata… poi nota qualcosa di strano, si ferma, torna indietro, mi guarda, mi riguarda squadrandomi dall'alto in basso ed infine dice con aria di superiorità: Mh, però… Come hai detto che ti chiami?.  
Veramente non me l'avete chiesto, Venerabile Sanzo… Ad ogni modo il mio nome è Rei!.  
Rei, dici? Ehi, tu non hai niente a che fare con quella mezza morta di Rei Ayanami:quella lì mi sta proprio sui nervi, con quella sua aria da santarellina….  
Beh, in effetti mi sono scelta questo nome perché proprio come lei anch'io ci sono poco portata… a vivere intendo!.  
Poche storie, vieni a fare questi discorsi a me che sono un bonzo V.I.P.! Ma ci penserò io a farti rigare dritto!.  
E cosa avreste intenzione di fare, sentiamo!, gli chiedo io con aria di sfida…  
Ricorrerò anche alle punizioni corporali, se necessario!, replica lui con risolutezza.  
Nella mia mente comincio a fantasticare cose davvero troppo hentai per essere scritte su questi fogli, e mentre mi perdo in questi film mentali, inavvertitamente mi scappa dalla bocca un'esclamazione compiaciuta:La cosa si fa interessante!. Il monaco mi lancia uno sguardo tagliente come la katana di Goemon: improvvisamente realizzo di aver fatto una terribile gaffe ed arrossisco, anzi arrostisco dalla vergogna…  
A proposito l'arrosto! Devo spegnere il forno o brucerà!, con questo escamotage riesco ad allontanarmi da Sanzo; l' ho fatta davvero grossa! Mi vergogno davvero molto, non riesco nemmeno a stare nella stessa stanza in cui si trova il mio "corrotto"… che situazione insostenibile!  
Ecco che il provvidenziale trillo del campanello della porta mi salva da questo guaio: Buonasera a tutti, speriamo di non avervi disturbato, ragazzi!, ci dice Hakkai, mentre mi porge un vassoio su cui si trova un dolce preparato da lui stesso per festeggiare questa speciale occasione.  
Dunque tu devi essere Rei! Piacere di conoscerti, io sono Hakkai, Cho Hakkai… il mite maestro non riesce a concludere la frase perché viene travolto da Goku, che irrompe in casa come una furia, gridando a squarciagola:Si mangia, si mangia!. All'improvviso si ode un sibilo, poi un colpo sordo, come se fosse stato colpito un contenitore vuoto: la testa di Goku, appunto, come al solito vittima del furioso harisen di Sanzo.  
Sempre a menar le mani, voi due, eh? , ecco che anche Gojyo fa il suo ingresso in scena, lui e mia sorella sono avvinghiati tipo l'edera attorno ad un albero. Anna ha un'aria stanca, non mi risulta difficile intuire il motivo di questa sua improvvisa spossatezza… BEATA LEI! Mi fa l'occhietto, poi con voce autoritaria ordina a quella ciurmaglia: Accomodatevi attorno al tavolo, io vado ad aiutare mia sorella a servire la cena! Fate i bravi, che fra poco si mangia!. Sanzo le lancia un'occhiataccia, e con aria di sfida le risponde sarcasticamente:Ehi tu, non crederai mica di aver a che fare con dei bambini dell'asilo?, poi il suo sguardo si posa su Goku, il quale dopo essersi legato il tovagliolo attorno al collo a mo' di bavaglino, ha preso le posate in mano e con esse si è messo a battere insistentemente sul tavolo; il bonzo, rassegnato, emette un grande sospiro e, scuotendo la testa, si sistema accanto ai suoi compagni.  
Allora, come vanno le cose col bonzo corrotto?, mi chiede mia sorella, curiosa. Sulla mia testa compare un enorme gocciolone di imbarazzo alla Sailor Moon. Il mio silenzio incuriosisce ancora di più Anna: Allora?.  
Quello lì non mi vede proprio!, le rispondo io, mentre dagli occhi mi escono lacrime tipo cascate del Niagara (con tanto di arcobaleno!).  
Lo sapevo, lo sapevo! Te l' ho sempre detto io, no? Quel tipo è del tutto paralizzato dalla cintola in giù, è un caso disperato, senza soluzione, neanche Doraemon potrebbe porvi rimedio! Sei condannata ad una vita davvero triste, ti compatisco! Non era meglio se sceglievi Hakkai: lui sembra tutto calmino, ma poi… mi hai inteso, no? Saresti stata anche il suo tipo, visto che somigli tanto a Kanan! Ma ancora non è troppo tardi, vuoi che ci parli io?. E mentre la mia cara e "dolce" sorellina infierisce su di me, io mi contorco, piango sempre più forte, sembro quasi zio Paperone dopo che gli è stato rubato il suo adorato "cent" .  
Ecco che il mite Hakkai, il patrono degli afflitti, accorre in mio soccorso: Tutto bene, Rei- chan?, poi si avvicina a me, mi abbraccia e mi sussurra in un orecchio:Non preoccuparti per Sanzo, si aggiusterà tutto: lui è un po' (?) maldestro, ma in fondo (proprio in fondo, raschiando il barile) è una brava persona.  
Finalmente io ed Anna ci apprestiamo a servire la cena in tavola, ma… non appena apro la porta della sala da pranzo, una nuvola di fumo di sigaretta compare davanti ai nostri occhi: in poco più di dieci minuti quegli scalmanati sono riusciti a rendere quella stanza simile ad un saloon di terza categoria! Ed io che avevo lavorato come una forsennata per pulire e preparare tutto quanto! Inizio ad arrabbiarmi, ma cerco di stare calma, non voglio fare brutta figura davanti a loro: Ehi, ragazzi, ragazzi! La cena è pronta!, dico loro, ma quelli non mi sentono nemmeno, mi ignorano, si burlano di ME, che mi sono fatta in quattro per la loro maledettissima cena… no, non posso più sopportare, sono giunta al punto di non ritorno: EHI, RAZZA DI CAFONI, LA SBOBBA E' PRONTA, SE VOLETE MANGIARE SMETTETE DI FARE I VOSTRI PORCI COMODI E TAPPATEVI QUELLE MALEDETTE BOCCACCE!, urlo con tutto il fiato che ho in gola. Segue un attimo di stupore, poi un altro di imbarazzo, infine quei ragazzacci tolgono via sigarette, accendini, posacenere e carte da gioco, e finalmente io inizio a servire loro le pietanze. Mentre sto riempiendo il piatto di Gojyo, lui posa il suo sguardo su di me: ho un'aria accigliata e sono ancora un po' rossa in viso per la rabbia; il kappa non riesce a trattenere una risata compiaciuta: Ah, Ah! Però, che caratterino! Se questa poverina è di cattivo umore è solo colpa tua, Sanzo, che non fai il tuo dovere di uomo!, e così dicendo schiocca un bacio sulla bocca di mia sorella, che ha un'espressione simile a quella del Buddha della Serenità (BEATA LEI!). Visto Sanzo, così si fa! Non te l' hanno mai fatto un certo discorsetto sui fiori e le farfalle, eh, occhi suadenti?. Fra le mani del biondino in un attimo compare il bagliore metallico della sua fida Smith & Wesson, ma ecco che Hakkai pone rimedio alla situazione e scongiura il peggio:Su, ragazzi, mangiamo, altrimenti queste leccornie si raffreddano!. Inaspettatamente tutti gli animi si calmano, e riusciamo ad iniziare questa benedetta cena: ITADAKI MASU! .  
La cena procede gradevolmente, Hakkai mi chiede la ricetta di ogni pietanza che porto in tavola: iniziamo a scambiarci consigli sul come cucinare questo o quel piatto, e alla fine giungiamo a questo accordo: io gli insegnerò a cucinare tutti i migliori piatti italiani che conosco, ed in cambio lui mi svelerà i segreti del sushi, yakisoba, nabe, ecc…  
Anna e Gojyo sono completamente presi dalla loro ardente passione, sembrano impazienti di tornare a casa loro: chissà come mai?  
Goku, invece, dopo essersi riempito a sazietà lo stomaco, si alza da tavola e dice: A belli, c'ho 'na pollastra pe' le mani, io ve saluto… ah, Rei: tu sì che sai come se cucina! 'Sto fetente d'un bonzo mi stava a fa campà a ramen istantaneo, sei la mejo! Va be': ce se becca ragà!.  
Io rimango allibita: a Goku la cucina italiana fa davvero uno strano effetto, visto che ora parla come Francesco Totti. Sanzo impreca contro Kanzeon Bosatsu, poi tira fuori l'harisen e picchia furiosamente e ripetutamente sia Goku che… me! Tu, dannata femmina, non ti azzardare più a cucinare piatti italiani, altrimenti ti riduco come un colapasta con la mia M 10!. Io vado letteralmente in tilt dopo aver saggiato svariati colpi di ventaglio sulla mia testolina, che tra l'altro già funzionava poco, ed ora è pressoché inservibile:quel dannato mi ha causato a dir poco una commozione celebrale; con le lacrime agli occhi farfuglio:Va bene, va bene, però non mi picchiare più!. Ecco che allora il gentleman Hakkai prende le parti della giovane donzella (c'est à dire moi!) traviata da un crudele tiranno (on parle de Monsieur Sanzo!): Picchiare una così dolce fanciulla, ma non ti vergogni, eh Sanzo? Mi verrebbe da dire:"Ma anvedi 'sto cafone, te corcherei de botte!". (Nooooooooo! Il morbo di Totti-gol è contagioso, anche il mio difensore ne è rimasto vittima! Comincio seriamente a sospettare della mia cucina italiana: del resto la mia bravura in cucina è sempre stata eguagliata solo da quella di Akane Tendo!). Goku è impaziente di andare via:A Sanzo vedi de darte 'na calmata, che te scoppia er core, e non te incaz*à pe' gnente che a me me rimbalzi! A regà mò scappo sennò quella biondina se stanca de m'aspettà!. Sanzo, in preda alla furia cieca inizia a sparare a dritta e a manca con la sua Shoreijyu: la sala da pranzo è ridotta ad un ammasso fumante di legno e cocci… ed è proprio in questo momento che l'intervento di Gojyo arriva come una ciliegina sulla torta: A pelato, che me la dai 'na svampa? e lì Genjo dimentica di essere un monaco di altissimo rango, ed in preda ad un raptus di purissima follia comincia ad imprecare a voce altissima contro la solita Kanzeon Bosatsu (ma che le avrà mai fatto quella poveraccia?), mentre getta fuori dalla finestra tutto ciò che precedentemente aveva già ridotto ai minimi termini. Sono a dir poco allibita dalla furia distruttrice del bonzo corrotto, ho paura che lui possa prendersela con me e mandarmi all'altro mondo, così approfitto dell'immenso trambusto, e, gattonando, cerco di uscire da quella casa di matti…"Ma chi me lo ha fatto fare, voglio tornarmene subito a casa mia!", mi dico… ecco, grande! Sono arrivata quasi al portone, pochi passi e questa serata da incubo sarà solo un ricordo lontanissimo… ma… che succede: qualcuno mi sta tirando per il collo del kimono, mi volto e mi trovo dinnanzi, anzi, per meglio dire, in ginocchio al cospetto di Sanzo, che dall'alto mi guarda con quella sua aria severa e mi dice con una voce che fa rabbrividire: Dove credi di scappare?. Mi preparo psicologicamente a soccombere: so bene che il minimo che può accadermi è beccarmi un occhio nero… Beh… ve- veramente io… insomma… nooo, non volevo mica scappare… solo che…. Lui mi guarda con aria stupita, poi aggiunge:Aò, vedi de sbrigarte, noi c'avemo voglia de magnarce er dolce d'Hakkai!. Io rabbrividisco letteralmente dallo stupore: fino a cinque secondi fa, Sanzo sembrava la personificazione del Dio della Distruzione, ed ora, tutto cortese (… per quanto possa riuscire ad essere cortese quel corrotto…) mi chiede di portare in tavola il dolce: soffrirà mica della sindrome del Dottor Jackill e ?  
Mi dice di mettere la torta sul tavolo, lui, ma se lo ha appena distrutto il tavolo! Tutti insieme allegramente finiamo di gettare fuori dalla finestra quel che resta della mia sala da pranzo e poi, seduti sui tatami, coi piatti sulle ginocchia, ci gustiamo una squisitissima Kasutera… Goku ha deciso di dare buca alla sua bella biondina, in compenso si è scofanato più di metà torta. Decidiamo di giocare a Monopoli, ma Gojyo e Sanzo sono davvero due imbroglioni, e così Goku si arrabbia con loro e, sbattendo la porta, se ne va a dormire. Sanzo commenta: Stupida scimmia!E' proprio un moccioso che non sa stare al gioco!. Io, d'istinto, prendo le difese di Goku: Ha ragione lui, però: siete due bari di prima categoria!. Il bonzo si adira alquanto, e dopo avermi freddato con uno sguardo terrificante mi risponde: Sul fatto che Gojyo sia un baro non ci piove, ma non ti azzardare mai più a fare simili meschine supposizioni sul mio conto! Io vinco perché sono il più abile… più tardi ti mostrerò un gioco che mi ha insegnato il mio maestro Komyo Sanzo, e potrai constatare la mia bravura!.  
…Un gioco che gli ha insegnato il suo maestro… e che vuole fare solo con me… sta a vedere che questo bonzo non è affatto paralizzato dalla cintola in giù come dice mia sorella… però, insomma, poteva tenerseli per se i suoi progetti hentai per la notte… ora tutti quanti ci guardano in modo strano e fanno certi sorrisetti maliziosi! Le mie guance diventano improvvisamente rosse, sto prendendo fuoco… Sanzo, come al solito, non ci ha capito nulla e si comporta con nonchalance: mi chiedo se ci sia o ci faccia! Ma che fa, prima lancia il sasso e poi nasconde la mano? Ad ogni modo i nostri ospiti incominciano a sentirsi di troppo e così, vista anche l'ora tarda, vanno via uno dopo l'altro; Hakkai è il primo ad accomiatarsi da noi: Io vi saluto, ragazzi, domani ho lezione a prima ora, quindi dovrò alzarmi presto… ci vediamo! Ciao, ciao….  
A domani, Hakkai, buona notte!, gli rispondo io. Lui si volta verso di me e, dandomi una pacca sulla spalla, aggiunge: Ah! Dimenticavo…Buon proseguimento di serata!, poi mi abbraccia e mi sussurra in un orecchio:Visto che avevo ragione quando ti dicevo che sarebbe andato tutto bene?. Io gli sorrido imbarazzata… spero tanto che vada tutto bene!  
Ben presto anche Anna e Gojyo tornano a casa loro… andranno a letto; ma non certo per dormire! Mia sorella, sulla soglia di casa, prima di salutarmi mi dice: Divertiti, mi raccomando!… incredibile, neanche dovessi partire per una gita scolastica!  
La casa è vuota adesso: io mi metto un grembiule ed inizio a ripulire tutto quanto. Sanzo, però, ha ben altri progetti per la serata: Ehi tu, ti aspetto in camera da letto: devo ancora dimostrarti la mia abilità!. Io tremo dall'emozione, sto fondendo per l'imbarazzo… non credevo che un burbero come lui riuscisse a parlarmi di cose tanto intime senza fare nemmeno una piega! Al diavolo le pulizie: le farò domani! Ora vado a mettermi qualcosa di veramente sexy per il mio primo tête à tête col bonzo corrotto… chissà cosa accadrà? Sono in bagno che mi preparo: sono tesissimissima: " Ci sto mettendo troppo? E se poi quando esco di qua lo trovo che si è già addormentato? Meglio andare subito da lui", mi dico, mentre col cuore in gola apro la porta della nostra alcova: Sanzo è seduto sul letto che mi aspetta… non appena mi vede entrare nella stanza, mi viene incontro e con quella sua aria da chi la sa lunga mi dice:Ti stavo aspettando….

…CONTINUA…

Next: … Vi siete mai chiesti cosa facciano i personaggi di Saiyuki quando non sono impegnati a portare avanti la storia ideata dalla Sensei Minekura e dallo Studio Pierrot? Come sarà andata la serata di Rei e Sanzo? La loro sarà una convivenza serena oppure…? A queste ed ad altre domande risponderà Rei stessa nel prossimo capitolo di questa pazza storia! SO… BE PATIENT AND DON'T MISS NEXT CHAPTER … YOU_HAVE_TO_READ_IT!

JA NE…REI_LIN

POST SCRIPTUM: Probabilmente molti di voi si saranno chiesti che cosa c'entra la canzone dei Lacuna Coil con l'incredibile insieme di stupidaggini che avete or ora letto: beh, diciamo che quelle belle parole servono a farvi entrare nella psicologia della protagonista, di quello che lei prova nei confronti di Sanzo, che ai suoi occhi appare ancora bellissimo ed irraggiungibile, nonostante i due abitino sotto lo stesso tetto: se voi poteste rileggere questo capitolo ascoltando "Comalies", sono sicura che riuscireste a percepire questo stato d'animo, come una sensazione di dolorosa attesa che Rei prova dentro di sé (… e anche stavolta mi sono immedesimata troppo nella storia… pazienza!).  
Concludo con delle "precisazioni terminologiche":  
1) Per il nome della pistola di Sanzo ho usato il termine "Shoreijyu", come è scritto nella copertina del primo DVD di Gensomaden Saiyuki, se questa parola va scritta in un altro modo… let me know 'bout it!  
2) Spero che i fan di Totti non si adirino per la mia citazione del loro beniamino in questa storia: il fatto è che mi  
serviva un esempio di genuina "romanità" che fosse riconoscibile dalle Alpi all'Etna… chi meglio di lui?  
3) "Versailles No Bara" è il titolo giapponese della mitica Lady Oscar, per chi non se lo ricordi Rosalie è la biondina salvata da Oscar (futura moglie del Cavaliere Nero), che piange sempre per ogni stupidaggine!  
4) Sono aperta ad ogni tipo di critica costruttiva…e … scusate eventuali errori ortografici, grammaticali, sintattici, terminologici, concettuali e chi più ne ha più ne metta!


End file.
